Girl Meets Jurassic World
by Pogona104
Summary: When Shawn takes Riley and Maya to Jurassic World it was all fun and games till the Indominus rex escaped. Separated from the rest of the world, and each other, it becomes a fight for survival while they try to regroup and survive the I. rex's rampage.
1. Prologue

**This is my first writing for both _Girl Meets World_ and _Jurassic World_, so I hope this crossover will be excellent.**

**Of all my stories so far, I would say that this was one of the hardest in terms of getting the characters' personality correct. So if anyone seems out of character I apologize.**

**Whether you liked or hated this, please use respectful language if you decide to review it. Constructive criticism is fully allowed and encouraged.**

**_Girl Meets World_ and _Jurassic World_ do not belong to me. They both belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**6/14/15 edit notice! The story has officially been rewritten! This was done so to make the story better than what I had previously posted. **

* * *

**Prologue**

_Isla Nublar_

_120 miles West of Costa Rica_

_Year 2004_

Their ears were met by the choir of insects that sang their melodious chirps throughout the lush forest. The occasional croaks and chirps from the frogs and harmonious tunes of the birds would all commingle in the forest habitat.

Twenty ACU soldiers slowly squelched through the muddy terrain as they trekked through the northern half of the island, breathing in the humid air, and pushing through the shrubs and fronds that impeded their progress. All the soldiers kept their weapons loaded and aimed about for unwanted guests of the island's un-extinct inhabitants. Also accompanying the soldiers was a veterinarian.

Vic, head of the security divisions of InGen, was the man leading the party. Aged with experience, the man of his early forties cautiously led his troop through the forest. Like the vet, he was not adorned with the heavy suits his soldiers were wearing, instead opting on his regular attire of black cargos and beige, buttoned shirt. The man could feel the sweat collecting within his goatee.

Shade that was generously provided by the canopy did little to remedy the heat. High humidity accompanied by the stale, unmoving air was not a pleasant combination when your location lied on top of the equator.

An hour in on their expedition, the first sign of their target was found. Vic knelt down and held out his hand for the troop to halt. They obeyed and awaited their orders, but continued holding their weapons high and aimed towards the distance.

It was the first sign of their target since she was first darted over an hour ago, and Vic crouched down for a better view. A large, three toed footprint of a theropod dinosaur. Clouded water had pooled in the muddy imprint. The print was fresh as well, fully undisturbed by even the insects.

"All right," he said, rising back to his full height. "Be on your guard, the animal is near. Move out!" The march continued. Upon arriving towards a slope, they slowly paced themselves down what must had been a step for the animal that their tracking. The foot prints had long faded since entering less muddy terrain.

A stream could be heard not far from where the soldiers were.

Vic stopped upon hearing it, and the others followed his lead. It was a thump. It was feint to the ear, but he knew where it came from and what had been the source. He kept his ears available for any more noise, tuning out the calls of the insects.

He heard it. This was even fainter. A low groan.

By his judgment, it was coming past the stream that was before them. Gripping his gun tightly, he beckoned the troop forward with his hand. "Move out."

Vic hurried through the terrain with his troop following swiftly behind him. A shallow stream was what stood in-between the soldiers and their target. No slick rocks coated in algae was enough to deter the group marching through the ankle deep waters. The cool water was a pleasant relief from his heated, soak stained footwear.

The deep huffs and grunts were getting louder as they approached. It was a good sign. The drugs were taking their full effect and that would make the animal safe to be around. But that added new risks. The longer their target remained down in the day, the greater the risk of attracting other predators.

Vic grabbed his walkie-talkie from his shirt pocket. "Vic, here. We're approaching the _Tyrannosaur_ and the drugs are taking effect. Ready the Mi-26 for takeoff. Rodger."

"Copy that," replied a man. "We'll remain on standby. Rodger."

"Pocketing the walkie-talkie, Vic and his troop continued onward through the brush. The groan incited everyone to hush. The sight of her brown, scaly skin was just barely noticeable in the distance, blending in with the scenery like a true stealth predator that would have aided her flawlessly in hunting.

She was down, that much was known.

Vic turned to face his troop, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't usually this serious with his demeanor, but the severity of the situation called upon it. While the _Tyrannosaur_ had been darted, the measurements were all guess work. They had no idea how much the animal weighed so the vet had to use the lowest dose when they darted her from the air. While the Tyrannosaur appeared to under the drug's affects, she could snap out of it if the does wasn't high enough.

If the situation is handled incorrectly, she may gain a sudden burst of energy and attack, forcing lethal action. It was a scenario that Vic wanted to avoid. While Wu certainly had _Tyrannosaur_ DNA at the lab, it was just easier to track down the original, rather than clone another.

The soldiers remained motionless. There were hardly any sounds coming from the beast and Vic chose now as the best time to approach. He turned to face his troops.

"Approach with caution!" He couldn't emphasis that enough. "There's no certainty as to how sedated she is." Vic turned his back to the group and they ambled towards the downed giant.

Now close enough to see the sinewy build of this impressive animal, Vic was in awe, despite only its back being in view. Working at Jurassic World, he had seen the various dinosaurs, but none could compare to the air of majestic grace the _T. rex_ possessed.

Stretched out at forty feet in length and, her chest rose and fell at each breath, the air rushing out her mouth. His soldiers approached with extreme caution around the animal, but it remained motionless. Even Vic found himself transfixed on the beast, making his way towards the head.

A deep, amber orb stared straight through him. He was a mere spec to this animal that wouldn't have any regret killing him. _Would've made a great beast of war,_ he mused.

The animal was down, but conscious, the work of the drugs were slowly adding to the weight of her eyelids, her blinks becoming more frequent and lids remaining closed for longer durations. But each time her eyes opened, her gaze did not leave him. It felt like she held anger towards him, as though it knew he was the one behind this.

But that was nonsense, he concluded. The animal was irritated, and his presence only made it angrier, possibly even frightening since the _Tyrannosaur_ was robbed of its defenses.

The vet cut his view of her when he dragged a large, light blue blanket over her face, an act done to help ease the stress the animal endured.

"My, what must have caused this," murmured the vet. He was on the other side of the _Tyrannosaur_. He walked around the animal and saw what he had been talking about. Old claw marks had been left on her neck. The marks had healed nicely, but the scars would forever be a reminder of the ferocity of her life.

From what made them, Vic wasn't certain.

The vet approached the _Tyrannosaurus_' shoulder and pulled out the tranquilizer dart, having spotted it with ease due to the red fluff. He placed it into his bag and grabbed a needle and slid it through the skin to draw some blood.

In the vicinity, ACU soldiers made their way to the canopy with the aid of grappling hooks, while half remained grounded to form a protective barrier. He could here the high pitched cries of the saws as the soldiers began clearing away the branches.

Vic retrieved his walkie-talkie. "Hoskins here reporting we have the _Tyrannosaur_ fully sedated. Send the Mi-26 to my coordinates, along with the S-92. Rodger."

A raging buzz echoed above, the woody dust raining down as his soldiers sawed off the branches of the canopy. The more time passed, the bigger the branches that fell. Each branch was carefully sawed away so none would harm the _Tyrannosaur_.

"Copy that," replied the voice. "We'll be at your coordinates for aerial transport within the next five minutes. Roger."

"Understood. Rodger." Vic put away his walkie-talkie and watched as more light sliced through the shadows that once engulfed the majority of the floor. The sound of the air being chopped echoed in the distance.

Aerial transport was the only way they were going to be able to transport the Tyrannosaur, for the forest was impenetrable by land based vehicle. Vic and his crew had to brace themselves from being blown down by the vortex that assaulted them. The blanket placed on the Tyrannosaur blew away.

The Mi-26 directly overhead, the craft got as low as it could before it lowered the large, titanium cage beside the _Tyrannosaur_, with the upmost caution of Vic's guidance. Next to the cage was a crane, lowered by the S-92, that would be needed to lift the animal into its cage. The process took another hour, but she was safely loaded into the cage.

A soldier examining the cage gave the thumbs up. Vic nodded and spoke loudly into the walkie-talkie: "All right, everything's secure from here. Begin with the take off. Rodger!"

"Copy that and out!" replied the pilot.

The force of the downward draft intensified. Vic shielded his eyes from the sawdust and other debris that was swept off the ground.

The cage swayed in various directions, but slowly and surely, it continued to rise off the ground till it was above the canopy, and being flow south of Vic's location, where the queen would soon arrive to her new kingdom.

* * *

"Isn't it pretty?"

Maya was lying on Riley's bed and Riley sat crossed legged beside her, her laptop sitting on her lap. She angled her laptop and Maya angled her head for a better view of the Jurassic World website she was on.

The image showed an animal that had some characteristics of an iguana. It was biped, but the arms were long enough to allow a quadruped stance, and had a length of two-and-a-half feet. It was a chartreuse yellow in color with a crimson red blotch covering the entire back. The tails were the most iguana-like feature the possessed; the colors faded further down the tail, and black bands of pigment circled down. Some of the animals had patches of blue around the face. They had a small frill and short, but thick beak, almost reminiscent of a sea turtle.

According to the website, it was called _Microceratus_.

Maya shrugged. It wasn't ugly, but pretty wasn't the right word. Captivating, or even appealing seemed to be a better fit. But she agreed with her taller friend. "I suppose so."

Riley was giddying on the laptop, her teeth visible as she smiled. Maya sighed at the brunette's enthusiasm, and counted down. _Three. Two. Here we go._

"This will officially be the year we'll get to go to Jurassic world."

_Just what I thought._ Maya groaned, allowing her head to plop back onto Riley's pillow. "Come on, Riles, you say that every year."

Riley huffed playfully, her smile now concealing her teeth. "Oh, Maya, I don't bring it up every year."

The blonde looked her friend in the eye. She wasn't being threatening, but she instead allowed her eyes to portray the history of the time Riley popped the question to her folks at the age of six through twelve, and she was no doubt finished with her flashback. Riley grinned. "Well this time will be different."

"You always say that."

"I do not."

"Do we need another flashback moment?" Riley shook her head and murmured no. Maya sighed in guilt. "And besides, what would make you think this would be the year your parents finally said yes?"

Riley might has well been a wilted plant that finally received its revitalizing water. She beamed, clicking hurriedly on her laptop. She shoved the laptop on her chest, forcing Maya to get off her back and place it on her lap. She went to ticket section of the website.

"In celebration of their tenth anniversary, Jurassic World is having a thirty percent discount on ticket sales for families for the months of June, July, and August." Riley watched amusingly as Maya grabbed tightly to the laptop.

"This could work."

Riley chuckled. "And to think you doubted me."

Maya reeled back her head, staring questionably. It was Maya's turn to grin in triumph. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Riley." She pointed a finger at the brunette. "_You_ still have yet to convince your parents."

Riley scoffed and waved off the notion. "Piece of cake. You watch, Maya." Riley grabbed her laptop and got off her bed.

"Kids, breakfast," hollered Topanga.

"Coming!" Riley hollered back, carrying the laptop by her side. She stopped by the door and turned to Maya. "By the end of the day, we will be set on course for Jurassic World, and get to visit the king of the dinosaurs."

"I think you mean the queen," Maya said as the two walked out the bedroom.

"Morning, girls," Topanga said upon Riley and Maya's entrance into the kitchen.

"Sup," May simply said. Her demeanor was calm and placid. Riley was the opposite, giddy and grinning widely as though she woke up to find Lucas proposing to her. The two approached the table, Riley doing so as though her face was like the morning sun.

Auggie was all ready seated at the table with Mr. Googly playing on the smaller TV. Riley's dad was also situated at the end of the table, munching on some pancakes.

The warm and inviting scent of flapjacks wafted in the girls' noses.

"Morning, Mom, Dad, and Auggie," she said cheerfully, placing the laptop on the side of the table. "Isn't today starting wonderful?"

Topanga turned to face her questionably, as did Cory. "There's a thunderstorm going on out there." The sullen sky illuminated white before crying out a bellowing roar to prove Topanga's statement.

Maya chortled, but Riley kept her positive demeanor running. _There's no way Riley was going to win this,_ Maya thought. But Riley could be persuasive, and she did not usually surrender so easily.

But Maya knew better. Riley might as well be trying to convince a giant tortoise to go left when it wanted to go right. There was nothing she could do to convince her parents to agree with her topic.

"And that's why I'm happy!" Riley announced. "Because even in nature's fury, the rain she brings nurtures life." She was breathing excessively while trying to hide her scheme.

Maya leaned towards Riley's ear. "Smooth," she whispered.

"Is Riley sick?"

Cory chuckled at Auggie's query, shaking his head. The boy had his eyes in concern for his older sister. Cory spoke up: "No, Auggie. This is what is called trying to sweet talk us into something she wants to do."

Auggie nodded in understanding and looked at his sister curiously. "So what are you trying to sweet talk us into?"

"What?" Riley asked, doing her best to look shocked. Maya found this hilarious. Riley was never the best liar. "Why would you be implying such a thing?"

"Maybe because you're talking like this," Topanga asked, her tone high pitched and throwing in a nervous giggle, matching Riley's behavior to a tee. Using her normal tone, Topanga continued. "Now, will you please tell us what it is you want to ask?"

Riley breathed, pushing back her hair. "I want to know if we can–"

"No," Cory said, before turning to Topanga. "You know, hon, these seem to get better every time."

Riley's mouth was agape. She clenched it shut to swallow the lump. "But you didn't let me finish."

"That's because we all ready knew what you were going to say," Topanga said, placing a pancake on both girls' plates.

"You don't know – Ooh!" Riley got distracted and gushed over her blueberry pancake. Her broadened smile was like that of a child meeting their favorite superhero. "A smiley face!" Topanga had arranged the blueberries into that position.

Maya harrumphed. "Did you forget?" she whispered. Riley snapped from her stupor. She inhaled a breath of air.

"But as I was saying –?"

"Answer's still no, hon," Cory said.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say?"

"Can we go to Jurassic World?" Topanga mock asked.

"How did you know?" Riley asked. Maya sighed and began counting down with her fingers. Three. Two. She pointed at Topanga.

"You ask this every year. On the same day." Topanga chuckled. "Always starting at the same time." She pointed her fork at Riley's food. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. You too, Maya."

"Yes, ma'am," Maya said. But Riley wasn't done yet.

"Oh please can't we go? Read this, please." Riley grabbed her laptop and showed them the screen. Both parents read the site.

"Wow, thirty percent off," Cory said, nodding. He stroked his chin.

"How generous of them," Topanga added, resting her palms on Cory's shoulders.

They were lining what they were reading and Riley was beaming. "It's their tenth anniversary, and all ticket sales are off for the summer." Riley took back her laptop and placed back on the corner of the table. "So what do you say now?"

Her parents looked at each other. Sometimes they would glance at the two, and whisper something to low for them to hear. They nodded. "Riley," Cory said happily, inciting hope in Riley. "We thought it over and we decided what we'll do for the summer."

"We're going to Jurassic World?" Riley asked, smiling. Her eyes were pleading with them, her lungs holding in her air until they answered.

"Better," Cory said. Riley's smile faltered and the air rushed out of her lungs.

"We'll visit the museum of natural history!" Topanga said. Riley had shrunk into her chair and moped. Not even the smiling pancake could cheer her up. Maya chuckle lightly while patting Riley's back.

"There, there, there's always next year," Maya said. Despite the calm demeanor she tried to show, she felt a tinge of sadness herself. Riley had always wanted to visit Jurassic World. She never knew why it was so important to her, but it was, and she always tried supporting her wishes and doing what she could to make them come true. Riley groaned.

"Oh, cheer up, honey," Topanga said. "There are a lot of dinosaurs in there."

"None that are alive," Maya added.

"And none of the risk of being eaten," Cory added. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No," Riley murmured. "Why don't you want to go to Jurassic World? Ten years and not an accident happened. Maya, don't you want to visit Jurassic World."

The blonde nodded. "With a passion."

Riley turned to look at her little brother. "Auggie, haven't you always wanted to go to Jurassic World?"

To both girl's surprise, Auggie shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know anyone who's been there, so I guess I will take Mommy and Daddy's side." Riley's mouth might as well fall off. Maya was even surprised by the answer. What five-year-old didn't beg to see live dinosaurs?

Cory cheered. "Yeah, Auggie. Way to listen to reason! High five!" Cory stretched his hand across the table and Auggie slapped his hand.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Riley, could you get that?" Topanga asked. A saddened Riley didn't answer, but rose to her feet and amble to the door. The second she opened it, a six-year-old blonde charged into the living room, wearing a pink t-shirt with the Jurassic World, _T. rex_ logo. Auggie perked up as the girl waved.

Maya remembered her. She was that little girl from the family game night a while back. Ava, Maya recalled.

"Hello, Auggie!" said Ava cheerfully. She left the door open as she and Riley approached the table. The five-year-old ecstatically waved back.

"Hello, Ava!" replied Auggie.

The little blonde approached the group and Riley took back her seat, her mood still deflated. Maya put a comforting arm around her friend as Riley finally began to eat her breakfast. "Don't worry, pumpkin. There's always next year."

Riley shook her head. "No. I really want to go this year."

"So Ava, I see you're back from your weeklong absence," Topanga said, feigning her kindness. Maya was aware of the dislike the older woman held for the six-year-old. Cory, he seemed more neutral on her.

Ava nodded her head. "That's because this girl just returned from Jurassic World! she said in a singing voice, gesturing to the shirt she was wearing. Riley must not have noticed the shirt earlier because here eyes widened. Even Maya found it ironic that this six-year-old had been to the dinosaur park while the family was on the topic.

Auggie slapped the table in awe, his mouth agape. "Y-you went to Jurassic World?"

"And let me say that it was amazing!" Ava added. "I almost have to feel sorry for those that haven't been there before, which reminds me." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small snow globe, inside being a _Velociraptor_. "I got this for you."

Auggie looked admiring at the gesture. "Thank you, Ava."

"Just remember to get me something bigger when you go to Jurassic World."

Auggie smiled. "I'm with them, now!" Auggie said, pointing to Riley. Topanga stood up and approached Ava.

"I think it's time you left."

Ava smiled, her feet stomping in place with excitement, her eyes beaming in excitement like Auggie's when she got to sit on Santa's lap last year. "Can we play the throw me out game?"

Maya raised a brow to this. Throw her out game? Before she could even question it, Topanga was all ready on top of the girl, the woman's hands firmly around Ava's waist. "It's like you read my mind," Topanga said cheerfully.

"We!" cried both Ava and Topanga as the later carried the blonde, who was waving goodbye. "Bye, Auggie!"

"Bye, Ava!" replied Auggie.

Topanga gently placed Ava outside the door frame and quickly grabbed the edge of the door. Ava pulled the hair out of her eyes, acting as though she just stepped off a rollercoaster. "I love that!" She beamed to Topanga. "Now slam it!"

"With pleasure." The door slammed shut and Topanga walked back to the table.

"Okay," Maya said slowly, her mind trying to marinate what just transpired. Nothing happened. "What just happened." Maya's seen the girl one time before, but she was in Riley's room when Ava had left. Was this normal?

Riley patted Maya's shoulder. "Don't worry, this always happens."

"Daddy?" Auggie called.

"Yes."

"Can we go to Jurassic World now?" Auggie questioned as innocently as possible, his eyes as soulful as a young lad pleading to keep a stray puppy found on the street. Riley joined in with the same look and asked the question.

Even Maya decided to join in with a victorious smirk. "Come on, Mr. Matthews. Three people want Jurassic World."

Cory groaned exasperatedly. "The answer is still no, and will always be no."

"But–" Topanga cut Riley off.

"Listen to your father, kids. When we say no, we mean no."

"But what's wrong with Jurassic World?" Riley asked.

"It's an accident waiting to happened," Cory said. Riley sulked into her chair and pouted. Cory sighed and looked somberly at his daughter.

Topanga sighed and carried over the conversation. "Look, Riley, I understand Jurassic World may look like some…magical paradise. But it's not. These are prehistoric animals that can never be controlled or truly understood. All it takes is for one of the dinosaurs to exploit a weakness in mans' system to set off a domino effect. Do you understand what I'm saying kids."

Everyone shook their heads.

"I think what your mother is trying to say is that it may all start out as ooh, aah, but once something escapes, there's running…and screaming. We just don't want to risk your safety." Cory sank back into his seat and looked at the clock. "It's 7:05. You two better hurry if you don't want to be late for school."

Maya groaned. "Can't you just give us a late pass? Or a freebie?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Cory asked.

Maya grinned. "Yes?"

"Get to school," Cory said.

"Come on, Riles," Maya said, gesturing for the brunette to follow. She nodded.

"I'll meet you by the door." Maya gave a peace sign and waited by the door. Riley stood up and carried her laptop to the counter. She typed something in before running upstairs and returning with her backpack. "Please consider, Jurassic World."

Cory sighed. "It'll be on mind. Now hurry before you're late." Some hope restored itself on Riley. She nodded and met up with Maya, who still waited patiently. Riley grabbed an umbrella and the two dawdled out the door.

Auggie looked at his parents. "Please?"

"Go get dressed," Topanga said. Auggie complied and raced upstairs.

"Kids these days," Cory said, grabbing his head. Topanga scoffed.

"Oh, please. If you and Shawn were still their age you'd be doing the same thing, right now."

"I would…." Hi voice halted, allowing his thoughts to organize. Then it dawned on him. "Yeah, that sounds about right. But that doesn't undermine my authority."

"No it doesn't."

"You know why?"

"Because Jurassic World is a danger waiting to happen."

"Exactly!" He glanced at the laptop Riley placed on the counter, still opened on the ticket purchase section of the website. But it looked like there was something written in the URL that had nothing to do with the website.

"Huh, I wonder what this says." Cory said. He leaned closer to look.

"What's it say?"

Cory rolled his eyes. "Please! Please! And… Please!" _Hopefully today's lesson will help Riley understand._

* * *

The storm didn't lighten a bit during the whole walk to the subway station, their clothes still managing to get damped from the sullen tears the sky produced. Riley closed up the umbrella and placed it into the free umbrella holder that she and Maya helped kick start with Evelyn Rand, also know as Crazy Hat.

Riley took her seat at the bench and rested her chin on her palms. Maya sat beside her. "Hey, cheer up, kiddo. Everything will work out."

"No it won't." Riley was defeated inside, her tone portrayed so. "It's the same thing every year and it's always a no. Maybe I should just give up."

No! Maya did not want Riley to ever surrender her dreams. "Riley, is it your number one dream to visit Jurassic World?" She shook her head. Oh, right. Marrying Lucas was her number one dream. "Your close second dream?" Riley nodded. "Then tell me this: why is it you want to go to Jurassic World? Huh?"

Riley lifted her head into the air and folded her hands onto her lap. She breathed and looked at her with her brown eyes. "When I was little, I have always loved dinosaurs and dreamed of seeing one. More so than unicorns. And the fact that they're alive and can be seen and felt. It's like the dreams of the children came to life, thanks to the miracle of science. And I've always wanted to experience the magic InGen has so graciously shared with the world."

Riley closed her eyes and breathed. She had a smile when she opened her eyes, and a small spark that shined in her eyes. She looked back at Maya. "That, Maya, is why I want to visit Jurassic World."

That was deep, and Maya had to admit that. She smiled at her friend. "And it will happen. You know why?"

Riley arched her brow. "Why?"

Maya smirked and showed her finger. "Because of this." It was the friendship ring Riley had given her. She gasped and extended her hand, revealing her friendship ring.

"With these, Riley, anything is possible," Maya said. "The rings will find a way!"

Riley smiled and leaned onto Maya's shoulder. "Thank you, Maya."

Maya began patting Riley's head. _Now I just have to convince myself that it's true,_ Maya thought as the metallic screams of their approaching subway train approached.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that this was an enjoyable read. Again, please keep all reviews, praise or criticism, respectful. Any constructive criticism is allowed and fully encouraged. And if there were any s****pelling and grammar errors, please let me know.**


	2. Classroom Lectures and Meetings

**Okay, everyone, my apologies for such a long wait for the second chapter. I've been really busy and suffering from writers block, so I really hope this chapter will be worth the wait.**

**I look forward to seeing your reviews and constructive criticism. And again, please use respectful language refrain from profanity!**

**_Girl Meets World_ and _Jurassic World_ does not belong to me; they belong to their proper creators.**

**Published date: 1/02/16**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Classroom Lectures and Meetings**

Resting the side of her chin comfortably in her palm, Maya allowed a dejected sigh to escape her lips. She still wasn't any closer to finding a conceivable way to make Riley's dream a reality. The more she tried thinking of solutions, the more her mind felt like a series of clogged pipes, the creative juices becoming more pressured.

Why did Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have to be so anti-Jurassic World? Sure its predecessors had faulty beginnings, but Jurassic World had a spotless record.

Zero accidents.

Modern day zoo animals escape their enclosures. Handlers have been killed by their animals. Zoo guests have occasionally been killed or maimed by zoo animals. But people still go to those zoos. So what was their beef with Jurassic World?

Tapping her pencil on the desk, Maya spared Riley a sideways glance; the brunette sat upright with her brightened smile as she awaited the day to start. According to the clock, they had about five minutes to go.

That was five more minutes she could have of uninterrupted thoughts from the teacher.

Maya's hands found themselves sliding up her cheeks and to her temples, her fingers gently massaging the area in a last ditch effort to unclog her mind.

There was Evelyn. Maya's head rose slowly at pondering this. Crazy Hat was wealthy, she could help them out with this! But the thought quickly left a sour feeling in her stomach, making her lip curl in disgust at the though.

_Get that thought out of your head!_ shouted her conscious. Maya was many things, but she would never take advantage of a friend like that. Crazy Hat may be… well, crazy, but she was of high respect in Maya's eyes.

Maya's eyes widened at the newfound realization of herself, causing her head to jerk up. She had a conscious!

_Whoa! Who knew I actually had one of those?_ Maya slumped into her chair. Riley was a bigger influence than she thought. _I need to start associating with the wrong crowds._

"Hey, Maya, are you feeling all right?" asked a concerned voice, grasping the blonde from her mind.

Maya noticed the slightly concerned look upon Farkle's, the overworked look in Maya's eyes concerned Farkle.

Farkle wasn't used to Maya behaving like this, as she would usually be stirring up a conversation or a random act of mischief by now. But ever since Maya first arrived to class and exchanged a few words with Riley she went silent.

Farkle hadn't been worried at first; there were times she had decided to take a nap before class, but this wasn't that.

It was an uncharacteristic quite.

"You've been awfully quite," Farkle added. "Normally you'd be doing something before Mr. Matthews got here. Anything bothering you?"

Maya's glance remained on the boy, though she noticed now that she now had the attention of the entire class. Normally this wasn't an issue, and something she liked, but today was a day she didn't want much distraction.

A huff was her first response. "Yes, Farkle. I'm fine. There's just been a lot on my mind lately."

She turned back to face the front of the class when…

"So what's been on your mind?"

Head snapped to the direction of Lucas, hand gripping the back of her seat. Maya responded, "Nothing that concerns you, Huckleberry!"

At least she was still feisty, concluded Lucas. "It was just a question. No need to get antsy over it."

Muscles relaxing, Maya released her grip on the chair and resumed a normal seated posture, though she allowed herself to slump a little. Why was thinking about Jurassic World so hard?

"You know, Maya, when I have something on my mind I like to share it," Riley said, giving an inviting smile.

On the inside, Riley was just as concerned as the others. Since boarding the subway train Maya had been very quite, saying no more than a few words when spoken to.

Maya's blonde hair swayed in the air at shaking her head.

"No. I'm fine. Really!" Maya said, almost pleadingly for them to stop.

"Then why are you being so defensive?" Lucas asked

Maya snapped her head to meet Lucas' gaze with a scowl. "No one asked you!"

Maya quickly turned away to bury her forehead into the inner sanctum of her palms, and grumbled. She breathed heavily. She just really wanted to be left alone right now, and let the moment die.

But what had just transpired was a cry to help! Riley had nothing but concern in her eyes as she watched her oldest friend clearly stressed by something.

But what?

Everything went about normally this morning… aside for another failed attempt to sway her parents to take her to Jurassic World. Maya was even the one to help cheer her up.

Could something have happened in the subway?

It felt like the ends of her eyelids repelled each other at how fast they widened. The memory that transpired back at the station reeled back into her conscious, causing the first signs of guilt to begin bubbling up within her heart, and which soon spilled into her bloodstream.

This was her doing.

Maya was pained over her own problems.

Riley bent over to place a hand on Maya's shoulder. "Maya, please don't make my troubles yours."

"I'm not." Maya sat up and looked her friend solemnly into the eyes, with the fiercest determination that powered Maya's heart. "I promised on the rings that I would find away to get you to Jurassic World. Promised! I have to make this happen."

Riley was touched by Maya's words, but through the developing tears that lined the lower lids of her eyes, she knew Maya didn't have to do this. Especially if Maya was going to overwork herself into something that didn't need to be done.

"Maya." Riley grasped Maya's hands. "You don't need to do anything like this for me. Everything will be fine."

It wouldn't be. Maya shook her head lightly and pulled her hands away from Riley's. "No, Riley, I do have to do this. You know the rules of the friendship rings."

Maya held her hand up to eye level, showing the ring humbly placed onto her finger. Riley did the same, both unanimously saying, "Anything called on the rings is sacred."

Riley sighed, both girls lowering their hands to lap level. "But, Maya, I understand this, but you shouldn't work yourself over this. We just need to let the rings take their time."

"Wait a minute," Lucas said, attracting both girls' attention, along with Farkle's. It took a moment for everything Riley and Maya said to fully register, but now he had the scope and wanted to clarify. "Are you saying this is all about Jurassic World?"

Farkle felt a grin, rubbing his hands together. "Ooh, Jurassic World. One of the most exciting and scientifically remarkable theme parks ever!"

Riley and Maya spared a glance to each other before answering Lucas' question.

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

Maya shrugged. "Pretty much nailed it, Ranger Rick. Why's it matter to you?"

Lucas sighed. "Why would you two even want to go to Jurassic World? They do nothing but disgrace these animals to make a dollar."

Riley gasped, her eyes widening at the brazen comments her crush had to say about the place she dreamed of going to since childhood. She could barely mutter, "What?"

Maya glared daggers at her. "What you talkin' about, Huckleberry?"

"I'm just saying that Jurassic World is a sham! The whole park does nothing more than resurrect these animals for the sole purpose of being gawked at."

"That is not what Jurassic World does," Riley said. "How can you even accuse a place as wonderful as Jurassic World of such a heinous crime?"

While annoyed at the Texan's claim, Maya merely huffed and looked away from Lucas. Maya leaned back against her chair and cozily cradled the back of her head with her hands, her elbows jutted outwards, resting the soles of her feet upon her desk.

There wasn't any point in letting a downer make things worse. If it was one thing that can certainly negate his comment, it was herself.

"Don't listen to him, Riles. I'm sure Ranger Flintstone is just upset that there's no Jurassic Rodeo." Maya said this in her most stereotypical Texan accent she could muster.

Craning her head as far back as humanly possible till Lucas was in her sight. He wasn't amused, and did his best not to show it. Maya raised her brow, along with her grin.

She had to be getting under his skin. She needed to break him and now was the time!

"Huh, Ranger Flintstone?" Maya asked. "Are you upset that there aren't any Triceratops that you can go saddle up so that may try to buck thee off for the crowds?"

Maya grinned, flashing her teeth. "Hurhurrrr!"

Lucas merely smiled, amused more than anything.

"Nice try, ma'am," Lucas said, tipping his imaginary hat, much Maya's chagrin.

This guy had to have a weak spot, and she was certain that Jurassic World had been it! But it wasn't, but she would continue her best to find it.

Maya pointed her finger at the Texan and narrowed her eyes, and frowned, despite that it looked more like a smile considering the angle she was in, but the annoyance was all the same. "I will break you!"

Lucas only smiled.

"I look forward to that day, ma'am."

Maya shuddered, feeling the tiny pokes throughout her skin as she righted herself back into a proper seating position.

"You know, while Jurassic World doesn't have any rodeos," Farkle said, "they do have baby Triceratops that kids are allowed to ride at the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo."

Riley turned around to face Farkle, gushing. "Aw, I would love to ride a Triceratops!"

The image of herself riding such an animal, as a baby, continued to play out in her mind like a movie.

But the news left a different effect on the blonde, which pulled at the corners of her lips that would surely break the cowboy.

One quick glance at the blonde was all that was needed for him to know.

"Oh no," murmured Lucas, burying his face into his hands.

Maya stood upon her chair and twirled an invisible rope in the air. "Yee-haw!" she hollered in a fake Texan accent, feeling the exuberant glee deluge her veins.

"What's the matter, Ranger Flintstone? That's head 'em up and move 'em out. Git along little dinos!"

Embarrassment flooded Lucas' cheeks, evidenced by the warming presence that clearly indicated they had turned a rosy red in color. Lucas rested his forehead into his palms in desperate hoped of hiding the redness.

"Ahem." Maya paused. She didn't need to see who said that, but did so regardless. Mr. Matthews stared her down with a disapproving frown. "Just seconds before class starts and you're all having a prehistoric rodeo?

The school bell rung.

Cory signed and gestured to the vacant seat behind Maya. "You may take your seat, Miss Hart."

Obeying Mr. Matthews, Maya reclaimed her seat and began composing herself as the room calmed down.

Setting his moistened from the storm bag on the ground, Mr. Matthews grabbed an eraser. He breathed, facing the class. "Good morning, class. I saw you were all having quite the hoedown in my absence."

Maya smirked, while Lucas lowered his head into his hand.

"But as unfortunate it might be, this is a place of learning. And as your instructor, I must ensure that this classroom fulfills its purpose."

The room's occupants moaned, save for one petty "Yay" from Farkle.

Cory inhaled a fresh breath of air, then sighed dejectedly from the lack of enthusiasm.

"Well anyway, it's time to get on with the lesson." Cory walked over to the board, which head the title of today lesson. "Now, I know we were supposed to go over Belgium: 1831."

Farkle's hand's gripped the sides of his desk, eyes nearly bulging upon seeing the eraser in Mr. Matthew's hands. "No."

"However," exclaimed Mr. Matthews, "I figured we should learn something a little more recent to the modern day."

Farkle felt his innermost being tremble. He leaned over his desk. "No."

Farkle felt his heart crushed when Mr. Matthews erased "Belgium: 1834" from the board. He groaned. "Like we haven't seen that coming."

"So instead," added Mr. Matthews, "we will be discussing the San Diego Incident!"

Writing today's lesson on the board, the teacher placed the chalk onto its holder and faced the class, face beaming in enthusiasm, on contrary to the dull expression held by the class.

Though one held great interest.

Farkle rubbed his hands in interest, eager to learn about this lesson. "Ooh, the San Diego Incident." He leaned over his desk, a glint evident in his eyes. "The day that rocked the vey foundation of the world, which will forever live in infamy of human civilization."

Mr. Matthews nodded to the comment.

"That's correct, Farkle. And we will begin with what started it all, with John Hammond and his original dream of Jurassic Park."

* * *

Sullen clouds blanketed the sky this morning, nature's furry raining down upon the city of New York as Shawn Hunter walked down the streets.

Puddles splashed onto the hems of his all ready drenched black cargos with every step, with more rain continuing to sodden his blazer. His beard alone almost felt like a bog with the amount of rain saturated within it.

The weather report didn't call for rain, so he didn't bring a coat, nor an umbrella. He had left all that back at his apartment.

And the fact he had to park a fair distance from his destination certainly added to the situation.

After walking the few blocks, he had arrived to his destination.

Shawn felt much relief from the cold when the building's acrylic glass doors slid open, the burst of dry warmth swaddling him from the aerial dryers attached to the ceiling.

A real bliss from the chilling cold.

His face was dried of water, but his dampened clothes remained the same.

But either way, he was glad to be out of the fierce rainstorm, which pelted him with its ammunition of rain the moment he stepped out of his car. The storm almost seemed to have anticipated his arrival be preparing a large puddle, which he stepped in.

Just standing underneath the blowing heat was just a dream that had to end. Stepping forward, the second set of sliding doors granted him access to the rest of the building.

Shawn was impressed by the sheer size of the interior was, certainly a lot larger than what it appeared through the windows.

This was his first experience being inside the mega corporation of Masrani Global, and he wished he could have brought his camera to document the experience.

Masrani Global held an air that was mixed between professionalism mixed with a casual, almost homey, touch. The front desks were long and held a mix of modern and rustic qualities; the red oak finish of the desks added the brightness of the massive corporation.

It made Shawn feel a twinge of guilt for leaving behind a trail of dirty puddles on the immaculate white tiles as he trodden to the receptionist area, where a row of several people went about their duties, a mixture of typing, phone calls, and communicating with the others awaiting their turn.

Shawn stood behind a few others, each

It was a mystery how they managed to stay dry in this weather. Looking at his own attire, Shawn truly hoped he'd dry off enough before his meeting. And he hoped he had dressed appropriately.

He was told the meeting would be business casual, but seeing what Shawn assumed were executives adorned in expensive suits, with some of them armed with leather briefcases made him wonder if what he wore look more like a night at the bar when compared to these executives.

He also lacked a tie.

Along with black cargos, he simply wore a black blazer and white dress shirt.

And Shawn simply lacked a suit.

Being on the road a lot, he didn't bother to acquire any suits. It made no sense to even own a suit, as his job simply involved driving around the country to write reviews of the places he stayed at and snap some photos, which he never appeared in.

Shawn never had to appear in an office interview, barring the occasional chats with his boss when he was called in to visit _Hit The Road_'s main office in New Jersey.

And the feelings weren't mitigated by the dampness, his skin still rubbing against the saturated clothing. Though his clothes had begun to dry, and he wasn't leaving footprints anymore. But his dress shirt still was blotched gray in areas from where the rain struck.

"Next."

Looking forward, he was next in line.

Not making her wait, Shawn ambled to the front of the desk. The woman with brunette hair and wearing a grey business suit looked up to meet Shawn's face and smiled. Her name tag read: Valerie Thompson.

"Pleasant morning we're having here, sir?" said Valerie in soft and playful tone.

Shawn smiled, chuckling lightly.

"Good enough to go fishing," he added before thunder crackled up above, accompanied with a flash of light. Valerie giggled as she typed something up on her computer before focusing her attention back to Shawn.

"So what's your name and the nature of your visit, Sir?"

"The name's Shawn Hunter, and I was told to come here to meet with Mr. Masrani." Valerie's eyes perked at the mentioning of her CEO, but Shawn hadn't noticed.

"Oh, Mr. Hunter!" Valerie typed something up on her computer briskly before returning her attention the photographer. "Yes, we've been expecting you. You're meeting with Mr. Masrani for 8:45 this morning, correct."

"Yes."

Valerie held out her hand. "May I just see your drivers license or state I.D, please?"

"Right." Shawn dug into his pocket and pulled out a worn brown wallet and grabbed his driver's license, handing it to the receptionist. "Here you are."

Valerie took hold and held it underneath scanner which emanated a bluish light, causing Shawn's drivers license to reveal a pattern noticeable only under the light. Nodding contently, Valerie pulled away and handed Shawn the card back.

"Here you, Mr. Hunter. Thank you for your time."

Shawn placed his license back into his pocket.

"Mr. Masrani will be waiting for you on the forty-fourth floor. So please feel free to take the elevator, and you'll be meeting with him in conference room A 113."

Shawn smiled at the woman and nodded to the information. "Thank you. And have a pleasant day, miss."

Valerie smiled and nodded as well. "And you too, Mr. Hunter."

As Shawn left to the elevators, Valerie grabbed her phone and dialed in a number. The phone rang and she noticed the next person in line. Covering the mouthpiece with her hand, she whispered politely, "One moment, please, ma'am."

The woman nodded and the phone rang two more times.

"Hello," responded an accented voice.

Valerie cleared her throat to make sure her voice sounded more professional. "Mr. Masrani, Mr. Shawn Hunter has just arrived and he should be there within the next few moments, Sir."

**…..**

Remembering Valerie's instructions, Shawn made a right soon after the elevator permitted him to make his exit.

The halls were surprising bare of people, and were layered with the same immaculate tiles as the lobby. Shawn had to give props to the janitors who worked in this building for managing to keep the place so unsullied. With being such a large corporation, it was no doubt Masrani spared no expense in acquire only the best, and that included the cleaning crew.

Approaching the first door he saw, the plaque read A 110. The one further down and on the opposite wall read A 111.

At least Shawn knew he was heading in the right direction. The last thing he would want to do was have to backtrack, or learn he had went onto the wrong floor. At the end of the hall he found his room, the interior visible through the window walls.

There, a lone man with dark hair stood, wearing a dark blue blazer stood looking over the cityscape as the storm continued to rage outside. Even from his distance, Shawn could see some of the individual water modules racing down the window pane when a flash of white filled the sky.

Despite the door being wide opened, Shawn gently knocked twice to announce his presence. The man of Indian descent with the same style of facial hair as he turned to face him and smiled, warmly walking towards him.

"Mr. Hunter, a pleasure to be making your acquaintance," he said with his accent. The man extended his hand.

Shawn felt the edges of his lips smile as he shook the man's firm hand. "And an honor to finally be making an acquaintance with you Mr. Masrani. I've heard much about you."

Mr. Masrani maintained his infectious smile. Despite the more professional setup of the room, Masrani maintained a vibe that made the room feel more relaxed. The two let go of each others hands, and he continued: "And likewise, Mr. Hunter. I've heard many good reviews from your employer.

"And just by looking at you, I know I have the right man for the job. Now please,–" He gestured to the many seats of the dark mahogany conference table in the. "–make yourself comfortable and grab a seat."

Shawn did that, taking the seat closest to him. Mr. Masrani walked around him and claimed the seat directly across from him, both men sitting just arms length from each other.

Shawn wandered what the nature of the meeting was for. He had never submitted an application to any of Masrani's corporation, so a job interview was not in the question. The whole nature of the meeting was sparse. He just received a call from his own boss claiming that he was contacted by an agent of Masrani, and relayed the contact information to him.

Masrani steepled his finger and looked Shawn directly into his eyes. "Mr. Hunter, I assume you know what I do for a living."

Founder of Masrani Global and various other corporations, most famously being the present owner of InGen and Jurassic World. He was the eighth richest man in the world. Masrani was a household name, who's legacy rivaled that of Bill Gates.

Shawn nodded. "That's correct, sir. And if I may?"

"You may," Masrani replied."

"What may I ask is the nature of this meeting is for? I wasn't given much detail."

"Of course, and my apologies for the lack of detail. But I had it requested the full disclosure not be given to the nature of this meeting to keep some sensitive material from getting out before it was ready."

Masrani rubbed his bearded chin before he continued. "You see, I am very impressed with the work done on _Hit The Road_, and I noticed that many of my employees have used the sight to judge where they should spend their travels. And that is why I want someone from _Hit The Road_ to come on down to my park."

The news shook Shawn to the very core in absolute astonishment. He was being asked by Masrani himself to visit Jurassic World!

Masrani leaned in, his lips pulling into a smile as he looked Shawn directly into his eyes. "But there is more to your assignment, Mr. Hunter. I have a bit of a proposition I would like to discuss with you."

* * *

"And fast-forward four years later, a wealthy family stumbled upon Isla Sorna, Site B," Cory said. "Shortly after, Cathy Bowman had wandered away from her parents where she found herself attacked by a pack of Compso... Kompsay–"

Cory struggled to say the word of the dinosaur, stuttering at each attempt.

"Compsognathus," said Farkle.

"Thank you!" Cory replied exaggeratedly, thankful for Farkle's help. He harrumphed before continuing. "After the Commpso… Compsy…" Cory grew frustrated. "How does anyone say that?"

_How did he teach this last year?_ mused Maya.

"You know most people just call them compys, right?" Maya asked airily.

All eyes were on a flustered Mr. Matthews. "Uh… Of course."

"You didn't know, did you, sir?" asked Lucas.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded Mr. Matthews as he looked around the room. The smug grin of Maya's broadened as Mr. Matthews flustered further from Lucas' inquiry, and avoided the topic entirely.

"After the attack, Cathy was raced to the mainland and treated for minor injuries. Her parents then went on to sue InGen for billions, sending the country even further towards bankruptcy. And this class is where Peter Ludlow comes into the picture.

"Using the incident to further his gain, he convinced the board to make him the head of InGen and funded an expedition to poach animals off the island and bring them to San Diego.

"Catching wind of this, Hammond sent his own team to the island to document the animals in hopes of rallying support to protect its inhabitants and keep the island preserved."

Maya yawned at the lecture, her focus drifting to Riley. Summer was approaching and she still had to find a way to procure this trip to Jurassic World. Riley's done so much for her, she had to do something in return.

"Soon the groups clashed. Eddie Carr was killed and the trailer the group were in was pushed off the cliff. With no where else to go, the groups had no choice but to try and reach one of the old building when they were ambushed by Velociraptors.

"Nick was able to reach one of the buildings and boot up the system where he sent out a distress call to the mainland. Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done about the Tyrannosaur that had all ready been capture and shipped to San Diego, where it would escape and cause over two billion dollars in damages.

"And that class was the San Diego Incident!" Cory was in absolutely bewilderment at seeing the bored complexion of his pupils. Some looked to be half asleep. "Oh come on! I'm up here lecturing what sounds like a scene from a Spielberg production, and none of you are even remotely interested. Why?"

"Because it happened so long ago," Riley said. "No one remembers it."

Cory couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That happened eighteen years ago. I was still in high school when this happened. Most of your parents were still in high school or college when this happened."

Maya spared a glance to Mr. Matthews. "And yet, we don't care."

"What I can't understand is why anyone thought it would be a great idea to bring a dinosaur to the mainland," Lucas said. Maya and Riley eyed him skeptically.

It still surprised the two girls how anti-Jurassic World Lucas was. But that didn't matter to Maya. One way or another, she would find a way to get Riley to Jurassic World.

"Well the answer is simple," Cory said. "Greed. After the Isla Nublar Incident, InGen was sued millions and were on the verge of filing for bankruptcy when Ludlow emerged promising high profits.

"Desperate to save themselves from ruin, the board jumped onto his idea with no regard as to the consequences this could have on the world. And barely a year after the San Diego Incident, InGen repeated their actions again when Masrani came knocking on their doors with a vision of reopening a dinosaur theme park."

"What do you have against Jurassic World?" Riley exclaimed, standing to her full height, pointing her finger accusingly at her daddy, a brow raised high.

Farkle joined Riley. "Yeah!" Everyone stared at Farkle who bashfully took his seat back. "Heat moment. Sorry, Sir."

Cory sighed. "Look, it's not that I hate Jurassic World. It's just I view that given the history of the company, it's a disaster waiting to happen. Or as Ian Malcolm would put it, chaos in the making."

"But…" added Farkle. "Looking at the ten year history of Jurassic World, the park had managed a zero incident rating since its opening in 2005. The park's legit. I know, I've been their three times!"

Riley pointed at Farkle. "What he said!"

"Riley, take your seat." Riley listened to her father and sat down. "I understand that the park may seem like 'Ooh, Aw', but all it takes is for one accident for there to be running…and screaming."

"But the animals could never breakout," Riley said. Cory looked incredulously at her.

"They did the first two times!"

"But you have to remember that the technology of the nineties wasn't exactly the state of the art," Farkle said. "Technology has evolved immensely since then. Masrani has the greatest engineers in the world working for him."

"Not state of the art?" Cory questioned. "It was in its day. And don't forget that the first dinosaur was cloned in 1984!" Cory's tone wasn't near screaming, but the sternness and seriousness of his voice surprised the class into silence.

Cory continued after calming his nerves: "The problem that doomed Jurassic Park wasn't the level of technology. Nothing was known about these animals, and their behaviors couldn't be predicted. Unforeseen consequences of mutations with the merging of frog DNA with the dinosaurs allowed for them to breed and corporate sabotage allowed the animals to escape."

Cory paused to catch his breath, allowing what he said to be better processed by the class. Seconds passed before continuing. "There was also major lack of respect for these animals and what they were capable of. You see class, when you lose respect and underestimate these animals it's only a matter of time till one of them exploits a weakness in the system and escapes."

* * *

**So what did you all think? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. ****Again, please keep all reviews, praise or criticism, respectful. Any constructive criticism is allowed and fully encouraged, but please avoid profanity! **


End file.
